greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Raphael Sbarge
Raphael Sbarge played Paul in season three of Grey's Anatomy. Career Filmography *''There's No Such Thing as Vampires'' (????) *''Calico Queens (short)'' (2017) *''The Duel'' (2016) *''Vultures in the Void (short)'' (2014) *''Taken Away'' (2014) *''Last of the Ninth'' (2009) *''Man Maid'' (2008) *''Gardens of the Night'' (2008) *''The Work and the Glory III: A House Divided'' (2006) *''The Work and the Glory II: American Zion'' (2005) *''Better Days'' (2005) *''Home Room'' (2002) *''Pearl Harbor'' (2001) *''Critic's Choice (short)'' (2001) *''Gut Feeling'' (1999) *''Two-Eleven'' (1999) *''ATF'' (1999) *''Introducing Dorothy Dandridge'' (1999) *''Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season'' (1999) *''The Fair'' (1999) *''Message in a Bottle'' (1999) *''BASEketball'' (1998) *''Babes in Toyland'' (1997) *''Breast Men'' (1997) *''Quicksilver Highway'' (1997) *''Independence Day'' (1996) *''Deadly Web'' (1996) *''The Hidden II'' (1993) *''Carnosaur'' (1993) *''A Message from Holly'' (1992) *''Final Verdict'' (1991) *''Murder 101'' (1991) *''Back to Hannibal: The Return of Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn'' (1990) *''Cold Dog Soup'' (1990) *''So Proudly We Hail'' (1990) *''Riding the Edge'' (1989) *''Miracle Mile'' (1988) *''Billionaire Boys Club'' (1987) *''Cracked Up'' (1987) *''Baby Girl Scott'' (1987) *''Prison for Children'' (1987) *''My Man Adam'' (1985) *''My Science Project'' (1985) *''Vision Quest'' (1985) *''A Streetcar Named Desire'' (1984) *''Risky Business'' (1983) *''Abuse'' (1983) Television *''The Good Doctor'' (2018) *''Once Upon a Time'' (2011-2018) *''MacGyver'' (2018) *''Blue Bloods'' (2018) *''Wisdom of the Crowd'' (2017) *''Longmire'' (2017) *''Law & Order True Crime (mini-series)'' (2017) *''The Night Shift'' (2017) *''Bates Motel'' (2017) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2010-2017) *''Murder in the First'' (2014-2016) *''Better Call Saul'' (2016) *''Elementary'' (2016) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2016) *''iZombie'' (2016) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2015) *''Stalker'' (2015) *''Lantern City'' (2014) *''Scorpion'' (2014) *''Necessary Roughness'' (2013) *''Perception'' (2013) *''Castle'' (2013) *''Chicago Fire'' (2013) *''Monday Mornings'' (2013) *''The Good Wife'' (2013) *''Criminal Minds'' (2012) *''Drop Dead Diva'' (2011) *''Law & Order: LA'' (2011) *''The Secret Life of the American Teenager'' (2010-2011) *''No Ordinary Family'' (2011) *''Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior'' (2011) *''Detroit 1-8-7'' (2011) *''Burn Notice'' (2010) *''NCIS'' (2010) *''Dexter'' (2010) *''The Defenders'' (2010) *''Rizzoli & Isles'' (2010) *''Lie to Me'' (2010) *''Medium'' (2010) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2004-2010) *''Heroes'' (2009) *''The Mentalist'' (2009) *''Hawthorne'' (2009) *''Dollhouse'' (2009) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2009) *''Prison Break'' (2008-2009) *''Eleventh Hour'' (2009) *''Big Love'' (2009) *''Ghost Whisperer'' (2008) *''Gemini Division'' (2008) *''Shark'' (2008) *''Journeyman'' (2007) *''Bones'' (2008) *''Cold Case'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2007) *''Eyes'' (2007) *''24'' (2007) *''Random! Cartoons'' (2007) *''CSI: Miami'' (2006) *''Standoff'' (2006) *''The Closer'' (2006) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006) *''Justice League'' (2006) *''Nip/Tuck'' (2005) *''Numb3rs'' (2005) *''Threshold'' (2005) *''Just Legal'' (2005) *''Inconceivable'' (2005) *''CSI: NY'' (2005) *''ER'' (2005) *''Without a Trace'' (2004) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''The Guardian'' (2001-2004) *''Six Feet Under'' (2001) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (2000) *''Hollywood Off-Ramp'' (2000) *''Profiler'' (1999-2000) *''Judging Amy'' (2000) *''Ally McBeal'' (2000) *''Roughnecks: The Starship Troopers Chronicles'' (1999) *''Charmed'' (1999) *''Rescue 77'' (1999) *''Nash Bridges'' (1999) *''Vengeance Unlimited'' (1999) *''Will & Grace'' (1999) *''Dharma & Greg'' (1997) *''The Parent 'Hood'' (1997) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1996-1997) *''Viper'' (1997) *''Party of Five'' (1997) *''Dark Skies'' (1996) *''NYPD Blue'' (1996) *''The Pretender'' (1996) *''7th Heaven'' (1996) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1990-1995) *''Nowhere Man'' (1995) *''SeaQuest 2032'' (1995) *''Sirens'' (1993) *''L.A. Law'' (1993) *''Civil Wars'' (1992) *''Sisters'' (1992) *''Monsters'' (1990) *''Quantum Leap'' (1990) *''The Cosby Show'' (1988) *''Werewolf'' (1987) *''Better Days'' (1986) *''Lottery!'' (1984) External Links * * Category:Actors